Cuddle Bunnies
by WithDemonWings
Summary: Puck's got insomnia, he's lucky if he can get a couple hours of sleep a night. But when he falls asleep with Kurt, accidentally on  the bus, well, it's the best sleep he's had in years. He doesn't seek it out, but it happens again, Kurt's not complaining.


_Again with the meme prompt... it's littered with them, and I was kind of dumb, in that I didn't mark, write down, bookmark, where I found the prompts I'm slowly filling so if you find a prompt, feel free to fill it with appropriate fic and let me know? Or let me know so I can fill it? Meme can be found here: http:/ puckurt. livejournal. com/ 401627. html_

_Prompt 13 (my own system) as chosen by shadowwolfie, BreeZombie, EClairedeLoon_

"_Okay so I got this idea after watching the episode of Friends where Joey and Ross cuddle. (So epic!)  
><em>

_Puck and Kurt fall asleep together somewhere, some how and end up cuddling and having the best sleep ever. They try to deny it but the two boys keep coming back for more and eventually end up falling for each other. (What can I say? I'm a romantic sap!)  
><em>

_Bonus points for Kurt having a nightmare during one of their sleep sessions and Puck being all comforting. :D  
><em>

_I'll die happy if someone writes this! :)" _

_I think I have another similar prompt, but I don't know which one it is... oops..._

* * *

><p><strong>Cuddle Bunnies<strong>

**1.**

The first time it happens, no one really thinks anything of it. They are all on a high from Nationals, and so they didn't win, but _fuck_ they came in third! For first timers, it's almost unheard of. So when Puck insists on sitting next to Kurt on the ride home, because he's so going to slaughter Kurt this time. Never mind that Kurt won every single race on the way up.

It happens so suddenly that no one really notices. Besides half the bus is asleep already.

Both Kurt and Puck nod off, Kurt against the window, Puck slouched awkwardly in his seat. Neither boy expected to sleep, because Kurt as this thing about moving vehicles and Puck's insomnia has been running rampant again.

Santana, who knows all about Puck's insomnia, noticed the boys first, and threatened to dismember anyone who dared to wake Puck, and Kurt, by default. She may be a huge bitch, but she does care about her friends.

When both boys regained consciousness, Kurt was drooling a little on Puck, not that he'd ever admit that, and the sun is out and they've arrived at the school.

Kurt's never felt more rested in his entire life and Puck, well, Puck hasn't slept for more than 3 hours at any given time since he was like 11.

As Kurt and Finn load the Navigator, Kurt catches Puck's eye. They share something, neither one really knows what it is but it's there and Puck nods and Kurt's lips curve upwards slightly.

Kurt shakes his head as Puck's truck chugs it's way from the parking lot.

**2.**

The next time it happens, all the boys have gathered at the Hudmel household. Schuester's decided that another battle of the sexes is in order, he thinks it'll be a good bonding exercise.

This time Kurt's a little bit more willing to work with the boys, namely because if he listens to Rachel go on about Nationals and how they can improve, again, he just might punch her in the throat, just to shut her up.

Kurt is actually impressed, Puck has seconded some of his ideas and Mike and Sam are totally digging his video games. Artie's been plucking on Kurt's guitar and Finn's been kind of moody, because apparently Kurt is way cooler than he is.

So by the time that they've decided on songs, More by Usher and Breath by Breaking Benjamin, Finn has become Mr Grouchy Pants and Artie and Puck have been remixing the songs and Mike and Kurt have been trying to figure out some choreography and Sam has made some amazing snacks.

Around 11, the song is mostly done and the dancing is almost done and the only snacks that are left are Finn's Funions and the boys are trying to annihilate each other in Halo 2. Except for Finn, who's gone to sulk in his room.

When everyone passes out, sometime around 2, Artie's on the couch and Mike's sprawled on the floor. Sam, ended up on Kurt's bed, along with Kurt and Puck.

Puck is the first to wake in the morning and he finds himself sandwiched between Sam and Kurt, only he's wrapped around Kurt, and it's like he's trying to keep the blond away from Kurt. Puck thinks he should be mortified by waking up with his morning wood pressed against the gay kid's ass, but it's been a long time since Kurt's been just "the gay kid" and he finds he doesn't mind. Besides he hasn't slept that well since the bus ride, three weeks ago.

When he comes back from the bathroom, Kurt's moved into the warmth he left behind. With a glance at the clock beside the bed, he finds it's only 7:30 and he shrugs. He climbs back into bed and pulls Kurt against him, and Kurt snuggles back into Puck.

Puck is asleep within minutes, a small smile on his lips.

**3.**

The next time it happens, it's about 2 weeks into the summer holidays.

Puck just shows up one night out of the blue. He looks horrid and Kurt doesn't have the heart to say no to him. He's just broken up with Blaine, and honestly he wants the distraction.

They leave Burt and Carole watching some movie on TV and head to Kurt's room. Finn is out with Quinn.

They play video games but neither one is really into it, and when Kurt finally asks what's wrong, Puck blurts out everything. His Nona, not to be confused with his Nana, is in the hospital. His Nona is his dad's mother, and she adores Puck, just as he adores her, a common dislike of the man they share has bonded them together.

She has emphysema and stage 4 liver cancer, she isn't going to last much longer. She's accepted that, but it seems that Puck hasn't. He doesn't know what to do because his mother doesn't seem to care and he has no idea where his father is.

Kurt doesn't know what to do either, so he pulls Puck into his arms, and sings softly to him gently soothing him. Just offering him comfort.

In the morning, it's Kurt that's wrapped around Puck, which is odd, because Puck is so much bigger -bulkier- than Kurt.

Neither one of them seems to mind, Puck is more embarrassed about his break down than anything else. But Kurt doesn't make a big deal about it.

They get to talking about Blaine, and Kurt admits that they've broken up, something that Blaine decided to do without him, he refuses to use the word "dump" because just no.

Puck feels bad for dumping everything on him the night before, but Kurt waves it off, its nice to worry about something other than his failings as a boyfriend.

Puck feels bad because he doesn't know what to say, he's never had Hummel as a boyfriend and he's certainly never had boyfriend. Come to think of it, he's never actually been a boyfriend either.

They finally talk about the fact that they've been sleeping together, and not in the having sex kind of sleeping together. Granted it's only been three times, but it just feels... right.

And Puck's never had better sleep than when he's with Kurt and, truth be told, neither has Kurt.

They agree to continue their arrangement, seeking the other out when the lack of sleep is getting to the other.

That afternoon, Kurt goes with Puck to visit his Nona, who is happy to finally meet this Kurt that her Baby Boy keeps talking about.

She tells Kurt to hold Noah tightly and then tells Noah that he's turned out much better than his father and with her grandson's hand in hers she peacefully passes away.

The doctors and nurses rush in but both Kurt and Puck know that there is nothing they can do, so Kurt just holds a trembling Puck tightly.

Later that night, Kurt drops Puck off at home, he insists that he has to do this himself, so a reluctant Kurt goes home. So as Kurt explains to Carole and Burt what's been going on, Puck is telling his mother and sister about his Nona.

The night after the funeral finds Burt Hummel restless and as he gets up to watch TV without disturbing his wife, he goes to check on his sons. He leans on the door frame of Kurt's room, and just watches Kurt and Puck.

Kurt was honest about the pair of them, they find comfort in each other, there is nothing sexual about them sleeping together. Puck is an insomniac and sleeping with Kurt lets him actually sleep for more than three hours at a time and well, Kurt just sleeps better with the bigger boy around.

Whether its for an afternoon nap on the couch or a full nights sleep, two weeks later, Burt is used to seeing his son and "that Mohawked kid" sleeping together. Doesn't mean he likes it, but he can tolerate it.

**4.**

By the first week of August everyone in Glee knows about Puck and Kurt's sleeping arrangements, and that they've bled over into waking moments. Kurt will curl into Puck when they watch a movie or TV, and Puck will lean against Kurt's legs when they play video games.

They both deny that they are dating.

No one believes them, but they don't care. They're comfortable with what they have.

One night, Puck goes out with Finn and the guys, and Kurt, who's sick is home alone because Burt and Carole have gone on their long awaited honeymoon. The boys are playing laser tag or something that Kurt wouldn't play anyway. After their third game, as they all head out for pizza, and that's when the storm hits. Loud booming thunder and bright lightning. No one really thinks anything of it and eventually they all head home.

When Puck goes to check on Kurt, he finds him asleep, with several lights, the TV and Kurt's laptop, which is on his bed, all still on. He shuts the laptop off and moves it to the desk before finally noticing that Kurt's clutching a stuffed panda and that he's trembling.

He swears to himself as he suddenly remembers that Kurt's afraid of thunderstorms. Deathly afraid.

He quickly changes into sleep pants and then curls around Kurt, singing softly to him and murmuring quiet nothings to him. Eventually, Kurt calms and Puck falls asleep.

All the lights still on.

The next morning, Kurt's still feeling shitty, but he's a well rested shitty, and he finds Puck beating Finn away from food with a spatula.

Spotting Kurt, Puck apologizes, profusely, as he guides him to the table. There's a stack of chocolate chip pancakes and peanut butter, and a big glass of frosty milk.

Kurt grins and kisses Puck's cheek, stating that he came when it mattered so it was okay.

The trio settle into eat, Finn finally gets his food and as both Puck and Kurt slather their pancakes in peanut butter he wonders out loud, how they can eat it.

Puck glares at Finn, but it's Kurt that lobs a glob of peanut butter at Finn and calls him a heathen.

**5.**

It's the first day of school and it's not even lunch yet and already Puck's in the principal's office with Karofsky.

It had started with Isreal asking how long they'd been dating. Kurt didn't know what to say, how could you dispute that when Puck's arm was draped over his shoulders. Puck, however, smirked and replied with a specific date, Kurt recognized it as the day Puck's Nona had died.

Karofsky had then asked if it was true if he was sleeping with the fag and Puck had retorted by asking if Karofsky was jealous causing the other boy to growl before launching himself at Puck.

Puck didn't think he'd he expelled because he hadn't started the fight, several witness could attest to that, but he was still suspended. Burt wouldn't be too impressed with that, though the fact that it was in Kurt's honour might go a long way.

Karofsky is expelled, he actually managed to break Puck's wrist and several students and faculty, Schuester, Sylvester and Beiste among them, actually heard him threaten to kill both Puck and Kurt.

Kurt wonders if Puck didn't let Karofsky break his wrist.

That night, as they get ready for bed, well Kurt gets ready for bed, Puck writes dirty limericks and draws a few dirty pictures for good measure, in Kurt's notebooks, Kurt asks if Puck means it.

Puck pretends to not know what Kurt's talking about and Kurt spins around, and states, rather coldly that Puck is more than welcome to sleep on the couch, and Puck immediately pulls Kurt into his arms and apologizes as he admits that he meant every word of it.

He knows he's done a lot of bad things, most of them to Kurt, but he's fallen in love with the other teen, and he will do anything he has to make sure that Kurt, and everyone else, know it.

Kurt suddenly rounded on Puck and starts yelling at him. Berating for deciding to be in a relationship and not telling Kurt and for fighting with Karofsky and a whole host of other things that Kurt's been itching to yell at Puck for, including leaving wet towels on the floor in the bathroom and dirty underwear on his good chair.

Puck's knees suddenly hit the bed and he falls back on it and Kurt's suddenly straddling him. Puck suddenly has a kink for Dominant!Kurt.

Puck's stopped listening to Kurt and damn, angry!Kurt is as hot as Dominant!Kurt and Puck is rock hard. He grabs Kurt by the back of his neck and drags him in for a kiss. It's sloppy and messy and Kurt's half fighting to get away, and half fighting to dominant the kiss but then Puck's hands slid down to Kurt's ass and Kurt suddenly melts into Puck.

That night, Puck discovers that _sleeping_ with Kurt is just as restful as sleeping with Kurt is.

If not more so.

* * *

><p><em>Some of you maybe wondering why I asked for a number (1-60), it's because that's how many prompts I snagged from the meme, I will try to look for them to let the prompters know... but yeah... there's a lot to go through... You can keep picking numbers, if you pick one that's already been done I'll direct you to that story. So uh, yeah... Enjoy! <em>


End file.
